


To Do Poor Sinners Good

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas: Comment Kink Edition.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Do Poor Sinners Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songquake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songquake/gifts).



> Written for Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas: Comment Kink Edition.

Draco knows that tension will make each pass of the blade sting so he closes his eyes and slows his breathing. 

Severus begins chanting, his voice low and entrancing, his razor-sharp knife following the familiar paths left by Potter's errant spell.

_holly_

Like Potter's wand, cutting him to the quick.

_blood_

Pools all around him.

_Christ_

The Chosen One can do no wrong.

_sinners_

The Dark magic of the Mark thrums through him and Draco arches his back, cock hard and aching. 

When Draco opens his eyes, he sees Severus's black ones glittering, hungry and wild with desire.

He knows what Severus wants—when they fled Hogwarts, Draco offered him anything—and now, Draco wants it, too. 

Severus circles his navel with the tip of the blade, though Severus's touch is so light, it doesn't cut the skin. He trails it down to the base of Draco's cock, the metal cold against his hot flesh. 

The blade slices a new path on his inner thigh and Draco sucks in a breath when Severus licks along the incision, his saliva making it sting as well as making Draco even harder. 

Severus's wicked tongue moves closer to Draco's cock each time he bends his head to lick the droplets of blood from Draco's pale skin.

Draco lets his legs fall open, the invitation clear. 

"Please," Draco whispers.

Severus's tongue curls around his length, his mouth envelops Draco's cock in wet, warmth, his fingertip teases Draco's hole and Draco sees nothing but light.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the carol "The Holly and the Ivy" and was part of the original prompt.
> 
> _The holly bears a berry_   
>  _As red as any blood;_   
>  _And Mary bore sweet Jesus Christ_   
>  _To do poor sinners good._


End file.
